Damon and Elena
by cheerlove
Summary: Damon and Elena are arguing in Damon's bedroom, things are bound to get heated *oneshot*


Elena couldn't deny the attraction she felt for Damon any longer. After losing everything that meant something to her, her parents, Jenna, Alaric, Stefan and now even Jeremy, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a break from reality, and she knew exactly who could give that to her.

,Damon?' She looked for him in his bedroom. ,What?' Came a retort. Elena turned her head just in time to see Damon walk out of his bedroom, steam behind him, dripping wet with only a towel covering his lower half, offering a gorgeous sight. ,Hot hell!' Elena thought to herself. ,What do you want from me?' He asked clearly still annoyed. ,I came to apologize...I wasn't very..nice to you.' She had blamed Damon for everything that had happened, truth was if she had taken his help, maybe Jeremy would still be alive. Damon was the only person who could think outside the box, while everybody else was just narrow-minded, thinking about Elena's feelings instead of what was good for her. ,Apologize? Oh now, you think my actions weren't that stupid?' He says sarcastically. ,I'm sorry.' Elena looks to the ground. ,You know Elena, I've had enough with you and your martyr-y...you think you can save everybody? Well, think again! Your actions are just getting more and more people involved, and then killed.' He walked towards. ,I'm not getting anyone killed, I'm trying to save the ones I love from Klaus.' She yelled at him. ,Really? Then tell me, where are they now?' He crossed his arms on his chest. ,Clueless?' He mocked her. ,You're such a jerk!' She shoved him and he didn't even budge, he grabbed her hand in midair while she was retreating. ,And you're a fool, just because I'm the bad guy doesn't meant I don't know what I'm talking about, and it wouldn't hurt you to trust me once in a while.' Elena looked at her hand, he had a tight grip on it, keeping her in place. ,You always solve problems with killing, how can that be wise?' She looked at him dead-on. ,Because sometimes, if you really want your enemies gone, Elena, you kill them, that's how it goes.' He growled. ,You just have no boundaries.' Elena wanted to pull away but Damon pulled her closer, to make sure, she heard every single of the following words coming out of his mouth. ,When it comes to you, I know no boundaries...as hard as it is for you to believe, I care about you and I'd do anything to keep you safe. Anything!' He sounded serious, and they were standing so close, Elena didn't know what to think, actually her mind had just shut down. He was so pretty, and not to mention wet and half naked with those ripped abs, hard in all the places she was soft and those ice blue eyes which were now closing in on her.

Before she could react, Damon's lips were on hers, claiming her mouth, giving her the wettest and sexiest passionate kiss she'd ever had. Elena felt butterflies in her stomach, as if she was being raised into the air. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for, the break from reality. She could allow this, she knew Damon was ready and set to go, she could felt something hard, large and thick twitch around her abdomen. As if she didn't know what that something was. Question was, was she ready for it? She wanted Damon of course, but there would be no going back from here.

Damon cupped her head, embracing her with his other arm, raising Elena's emotions higher and higher. ,Just this sweet little sin.' Elena thought to herself. ,To make me feel better about everything that has happened.' She had barely finished that thought, when her hand snapped forward, yanking the towel of Damon. Damon interrupted the kiss for a little cocky chuckle, like he knew exactly what Elena was up to.

Elena let her hands slowly wander over his wet body, afraid to cup his ass, even though she'd really like a feel of it.

Those slow touches of hers were taunting Damon, all his senses were heightened and every touch of hers sent a sensation to the part of Damon, that couldn't wait to plunge into the depths of Elena.

Unlike her, he wasn't shy, as soon as he couldn't take those teasing strokes from her anymore, he tore her blouse apart, letting it fly to the floor in shreds. He bit through the metal in her bra instead of simply unclasping it, shedding it off her like a second skin. He suckled her right nipple making her whimper, while his hands went down to the lower hem of her jeans hot pants. He grabbed it and gave Elena the wedgie of her life, lifting the jeans so high until it looked like she was wearing a jeans thong, her butt cheeks were exposed, her actual thong thong didn't cover anything. She gasped and Damon set her back down, as his left hand, came to her front and unbuttoned her hot pants. He dug his right hand into her hot pants from behind, his hand sliding down her butt crack, down to her sweet spot. He teased her down there with his middle finger as she moaned against his skin. He tooks his time torturing her that way, he could feel her wetness on his hand and smell the sweet scent of her arousal. Elena twitched around his finger as he put it inside her. She was ready and waiting, but Damon wasn't going there just yet. He got down on his knees, slowly pulled the hot pants down, moved to her behind, set his lips to her sweet spot, grabbed the material with his fangs and ripped the thong of her. Elena gave another surprised gasp, not knowing what to do with her hands. Damon took in her delicious ass and licked it slowly making her convulse which made him chuckle again.

Of course, he had a big bed, standing in the middle of his room. But use it? No. He didn't want to give Elena the good girl sex, but the kinky kind, that would rock her world.

In a nanosecond he threw everything standing on his dresser onto the ground and placed Elena on it, putting her left leg on his shoulder, so her pussy was exposed. He pushed two fingers into her and started rocking her pussy walls, looking her straight into the eyes, while she looked like she was at the brink of delirium. ,Say my name, Elena...' He nibbled on her lips. ,Nhhh...' She made an inaudible sound, closing her eyes and enjoying what Damon was doing to her. ,Come on, say it..' Damon said gently and bit her lower lip, but Elena was out of it. He rocked her harder. ,Say my name, Elena...' He demanded almost bringing her pussy down to an explosion. Elena clamped down hard on him, stilling his movement, as she burst out, coming hard and screaming his name in hysteria, as she dug her nails into his skin, so deep, he bled and healed instantly. He pulled his fingers out, and licked them slowly before her flattering eyes. ,Good girl.' Damon kissed her forehead.

Now he wanted to go down on her. He grabbed her and placed her on his arm chair in an instant. He spread her legs to each side of the armrest. Her pussy was fully exposed to his eyes. ,Beautiful.' Damon took a second to admire, remember and cherish this moment, before his raging lust overtook him.

He glued his mouth to Elena's pussy sucking the heck outta her. Such a sweet taste, Damon couldn't believe his luck, in his flaming desire, his fangs came out, and he bit Elena right above her entrance. ,Ahhhh...' Elena moaned and came again in his face, and he sucked it all in, her juices and her blood, creating the best combo of liquids Damon had ever tasted, making him fall into a frenzy. If this was any other girl than Elena, he would have drained her until she was no more. But Damon kept himself in check, even though he didn't want to stop.

He spread her pussylips, and heard it twitch as air got in. ,Oh Damon, get on it with already!' Elena was at her sexual peak. ,Get on with what?' Damon had to tease her of course as he stuck his tongue inside her once again.

,Fuck me!' She said determined, all traces of shame or shyness lost somewhere along the road. ,Depends on how bad you want it..' Damon grinned. He enjoyed the sight of Elena naked, writhing on his armchair, needing it bad, needing him so bad.

,I want it really bad, I want it now, please, stop this torture.' Her legs were wide open and she was wet and slick like jelly. ,Hmm...' Damon hummed on her pussy. ,Take me, take me now, you bastard!' She snapped and dug her nails in his skin. He didn't need to be told twice. He hoisted Elena up and pinned her against the wall, slamming hard into her. ,Awwww yesss!' Elena freaked, wrapping her legs around him, as he started pounding, thrusting and grinding on her. ,Hawwww, yeahh...' She whimpered stroking her own neck as Damon worked on the other nipple. He massaged her butt as he held her up. The faster and harder he thumped, the more Elena was losing it.

And as for being a vampire, stamina and speed wasn't in question. Damon came hard inside Elena and she did as well, and Damon kept pounding inside her through her orgasm, making her sing higher notes, than he'd ever heard.

He licked her sweaty skin, and moved her to the window, to get some fresh air, the room was filled with their love-making scent. He glued her to the window, as she put her hands on it to support herself. Damon fucked her from behind, taking her hard and rough. Elena's moans and her cum set him more off. The sun had already set and if anybody was outside, they could probably see them, but Damon didn't give a rat's ass, and Elena, he doubted she even knew where she was anymore.

Damon didn't want the love play stop, he wanted it to go on forever. But he felt Elena's energy getting weaker and weaker, he settled for the bed. He lied down and bounced Elena up and down his cock. ,Go on, girl, ride that baby.' He encouraged her, but Elena's head was sagging, as she clamped down hard on him again. She had exhausted herself to the fullest and screamed her lungs off, and they had moved so much, she was probably going to have a really bad muscle ache.

,It's alright now.' Damon cuddled her across on his chest as she breathed heavily, sweaty like a jelly fish. ,Mmh...' Damon hummed, this had felt good, this was the best sex, he had had in months, and it was with his sweet sweet Elena. He stroked her messy just-fucked hair, and kissed her again. He was still horny as hell, but he had to meet Elena's needs. She was human and she needed to rest. Her eyes fluttered open as she just rested on top of Damon. ,Take me, Damon, take me now.' He teased her in mimicking her voice, and he chuckled. ,Not funny.' She didn't have the energy to smack him or rather fight. ,Nobody would ever believe you said those words to me.' He stroked her butt. ,Because nobody is ever going to find out about this...' She shut her eyes again. ,Our dirty little and repeatable secret?' He asked his strokes lowering to her butt. ,Yeah, our dirty and repeatable little secret...' She sighed. ,I love you...' Damon said after a moment but she had fallen into a deep sleep. He whispered the words again and kept stroking her. Elena was asleep in his arms. Finally, he had a chance to be with her.


End file.
